<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danger in the Darkness by Mageless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810148">Danger in the Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageless/pseuds/Mageless'>Mageless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Father Brown RambleTash Generator Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Father Brown (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageless/pseuds/Mageless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RambleTash Prompt: Bishop Talbot x Sergeant Goodfellow sharing clothes. </p><p>The Bishop is in danger, and an all to kind Sergeant is all to prepared to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bishop Talbot/Sergeant Goodfellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Father Brown RambleTash Generator Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danger in the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not wearing that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bishop Talbot grappled unfamiliarly with the police uniform, hands sliding across the cold metal buttons in the darkness of the tunnels. They stung, and he tried not to hiss at the sensation, all too aware that any sound of alarm may trigger the other man in the room, similarly fumbling with unaccustomed to clothing to whirl around and well- see more than he was supposed to. He waited patiently when he was finished, trying hard not to blush at the sound of ornamental robes sliding over bare skin, all too aware that the officer behind him was going above and beyond the call of duty by acting like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m ready,” Goodfellow said, coughing awkwardly as he shuffled about. It was difficult to make out any details in the darkness, and the bishop was thankful for it. Thankful for a lot of things. He tried to say it aloud but all that came out was a series of awkward stammers that persuaded him quickly to give up. The officer didn’t seem to mind, staggering forward to lay a hand on his shoulder that almost fell on his cheek instead. Talbot tried not to think about how good that would have felt, cold hands against his own flushed skin. “We’d better get going.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Finally, he sputtered out the words, feet falling one in front of the other as they moved their way to the stairs, tripping awkwardly over the debris they had caused when they came in. The light hurt their eyes when they opened the hatch, but they quickly adjusted to it. Talbot tried hard not to look at the man he might be killing and failed at it, his conscious heavy. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The officer- Goodfellow smiled, an agonisingly kind thing. It lit up his face, with the kind of purity that Talbot rarely saw. “You’ll be safe, now. They won’t recognise you like that,” which was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. Was it too late to protest now? It was so much easier to follow this plan when the man was just a voice in the darkness. He wanted to argue, ask that they swap back, but Goodfellow just turned and fled, breaking into a sprint despite the weight of his clothes. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>I will be safe...</em> </span> <span class="s1"> he thought, the relief sickening and fast fading upon hearing the footsteps behind him and feeling the sensation of his heart in his throat. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me officer, have you seen a priest?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ah. No, sorry.” </span> <span class="s2"> <em>But will you? </em> </span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>